Kindergarten Kids
by hYPerONS06rPa5ch
Summary: Hey check this out! Beybladers as 5 year olds! Two OC: Takaiyu and Kimmiko! A Hyper Force Production!
1. Chaptie 1: Intro to Hell

One day a long time ago our favorite bladers where in preschool believe it or not. Just read and see!

The First Day of School! (¾ Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys)

~In the preschool building down the street from the Kinomiya Dojo…

Teacher: Alright everybody! It's the first day of preschool!! I know you're all excited but please take your seats!

~ Little kids run and jump all over the tables and jump over the teacher's desk.

Teacher: Children!

~One child kicks her in the leg then laughs.

Teacher: You!! GET BACK HERE!!!

~ As the teacher runs around trying to catch that brat of a kid, two children holding hands come in. The boy has navy blue hair and a baseball cap backwards on his head and wears a red jacket with a yellow shirt under it that says "Go Beyblading!" while the girl has long light brown hair and wears a red fire shirt with black shorts.

Girl: Takao, I want to go home!! There are too many people here!

Takao: Stop whining. It's gonna be fine.

Girl: But Takao…..

Takao: Don't whine, Takaiyu!

~ While the two are talking, a boy with a mess of blonde hair on his head in a green and orange shirt with stars on it holding hands with a girl with her dark brown hair in two little pigtails dragging a blanket behind her and patting a small pillow under her shirt comes up to them.

Boy: Hi!! My name's Max!! This is Kimmiko! What's your names?

Takao: Oh, my name is Takao.

Takaiyu: My name is Takaiyu.

Max: Kimmiko, say hi.

~ Kimmiko pulls her blanket over her head. Takao and Takaiyu: :-/

Max: Don't do that!

~ He tries to pull the blanket off her head, but she punches him.

Max: Ow. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

~ Max starts to cry. Then Kimmiko lifts the blanket off her head and hugs Max

Kimmiko: Sowwy, Maxy. I don't like it when people touch my bwankey and you know that.

Max (wipes his eyes): I know, but you shouldn't hide from people like that.

Kimmiko (shakes her head): I wasn't hiding from them. I was hiding from him.

~ Kimmiko point to the corner where a boy with two toned silver and dark blue hair sits in the corner with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

Kimmiko (pulls her blanket over her head again): He's scawy. Just like the otha gwoup of boys.

~ She points to a group of stern looking boys. One has dark orange hair in a W shape. The other has gray hair with a little bit hanging in front of his ears. The last is the tallest with a topless hat with ear flaps that has his straw brown hair sticking out of it.

Takao (starts to walk over to them): They don't look that scary.

Takaiyu: No don't!

Takao: Hiya, guys what's up?

Orange haired boy: Get away from us freak.

Takao (angry): You don't talk to me like that, pal!

Gray haired boy (growling): You want to start something about it?

Takao: All right let's go then!

~ Takao and the Gray haired boy start to slap at each other.

Gray haired boy: STOP IT!! STOP HITTING SO HARD!

Takao: You're hitting too hard!

~ Gray haired boy pushes Takao to the ground and continues to slap at him while he's down.

Takaiyu (runs to help Takao): Hey that's no fair!

Brown haired boy (steps in front of Takaiyu): What are you going to do girl?

~ Takaiyu then punches the Brown haired boy in the face knocking him down.

Orange haired boy: Hey!

~ The Orange haired boy goes to slap Takaiyu, but then Kimmiko trips him and stares to hit him with the pillow she keeps under her shirt.

Orange haired boy: Ow ow ow!! Stop it!

Kimmiko (to Takaiyu): Go help Thaa-cow. (to Max) go get Teacha.

Max (while running): Okay!

~ Takaiyu runs up to the Gray haired boy and pushes him down.

Takaiyu: Don't beat up my cousin!!

~Then the two toned haired boy gets up, stands in front of Takaiyu, and look down at her with his red eyes.

Two toned haired boy: Move.

~ He pushes Takaiyu out of the way.

Takao: Takaiyu!

Two toned haired boy (picks Takao up by his shirt): Don't talk to us again.

Takao: You don't tell me what to do!

~ The Teacher and Max run up.

Teacher: Children, what are you doing?! I know it's the first day of school, but please behave.

All (sorely): Yes teacher.

~ The mean group of boys gets together in the corner and stares down the others.

Kimmiko (sticks out her tongue): Meanies!!

Takao: Thanks for helping us out.

Max: No problem. Hey Kimmiko….

~ Kimmiko's looking over at Takaiyu still on the floor biting her lip.

Kimmiko (helps Takaiyu up and puts her blanket over Takaiyu's head): Cry if you want.

~ Takaiyu starts to hiccup and then starts crying out loud.

Takaiyu (crying): I'm sorry I let you get beat up Takao!!

Takao (smiles softly): It's okay. You helped me a lot. Don't cry. I don't like to see you cry.

Takaiyu (wiping her eyes): Alright.

Kimmiko (pulls her blanket off Takaiyu): It's better to cry than hold it in. (pats Takaiyu on the head and smiles) Smile, too!

Takaiyu (smiling): Okay!

~ As the happy group smiles and laughs, the two toned haired boy watches them with interest before turning away to join his group walking away.


	2. Chaptie 2: More Characters!

Teacher: Alright class now that we're all in order, let's start the day.

~ Teacher pulls out a roster with all the children's names on it. She calls roll as Takao, Max, Takaiyu, and Kimmiko take a seat at a table for eight.

Teacher: Tala?

Orange haired boy: Present.

Takao: So that's his name! I'm going to pay him and his group back for beating me and Takaiyu up.

Teacher: Kai?

Two toned haired boy (Quietly): Present. 

Takaiyu (looks at Kai): It's that weird boy.

Kimmiko (with her blanket over her head): Don't look Taka-chan. He's a vampie! He'll steal your soul! _

Takaiyu: That's too weird! :-/

~While the teacher is calling other names a group of five students come to the table where our group of happy kids is. There's one girl in the group with long pink hair and a big pink bow in her hair. The others are boys all with fangs. One has long black hair with bangs held back by red bandana and the rest tied back by some yellow string. The shortest boy has green hair that flies everywhere. The tallest has a small poof of black hair on the tip top of his head while the last boy has a necklace of teeth around his neck and a small poof of ponytail.

Max: Oh hi!

Pink haired girl: Hi there!! Do you mind if we sit?

Takao: Of course not! 3

~Pink haired girl sits next to Takao. Then the boy with the teeth necklace growls at Takao.

Takao: Eep! :'(

Pink haired girl: Well hi! I'm Mariah!

Black hair bandana: I'm Rei.

Green hair: Kevin

Poof ball black hair: Gary

Poofy ponytail black hair (still growling at Takao): Lee. X/

Max: Well it's nice to meet all of you. Let's be friends okay!

Mariah: Okay!

Kevin: I don't have a seat! Gary!! XO

Kimmiko: *light bulb* ;]

~Kevin runs to Gary who pats him on the back. Then Kimmiko gets out of her chair and goes off to get something.

Max: Kimmiko, that's nice of you.

~Kimmiko comes back with a sleeping cot and lays it on the floor next to Max. She pulls her pillow from under her shirt then pulls her blanket over herself.

Max: -_-"Well she meant well….

Kevin (walks over to Kimmiko): Thank you, ghostie.

Kimmiko (in sleep talk): Your…*yawn*….welcome.

Max: Kimi-chan's so cute!! X3

~ Teacher walks over to the table.

Teacher: Are there any problems children?

All (except Kimmiko): ^_^" No teacher.

Teacher (smiles): Good! Now we will start learning!

~ She turns around to walk away then trips over Kimmiko asleep on the ground.

Teacher: Aak!!

Max: Ms. Teacher!

Teacher: Who is this on the ground!?

Max: It's Kimi-chan. It's here nap time.

Teacher: We have nap time altogether. Ow, my hip!! Not by ourselves (Gets up then shakes Kimmiko). Come on now, Kimmiko right? Wake up. It's time to learn.

Kimmiko: DX ahhh…don't wanna….

Teacher: If you don't wake up now, you'll be in time out.

Kimmiko: *pulls covers over her head*  
Teacher: D: Alright then! Time out!!

~Teacher drags Kimmiko in the corner labeled 'time out' then leaves her there and walks to the front of the class.

Teacher: Okay kids. Since it's the first day of school, we'll learn something easy. Let's start with math.

~Teacher writes on the chalkboard.

Teacher: Alright kids (Points to 2+2 =?) does anyone know how to do this problem?

All: O_O"

Teacher: Anyone?

Kimmiko (awake and angry): I do.

Teacher: Well you can't answer it because you're in time out so can anyone else answer the question.

~ Rei raises his hand.

Teacher: Yes, Rei, please come up to the board and answer the question.

~Rei walks up to the board and stares at the problem.

Everybody: …. (waiting)

~ Rei starts writing on the board then moves out of the way of the board.

Rei: See! It's a fish!

~ Everyone except the teacher and Kai's group starts clapping.

Teacher (head drops down, wavering voice): Kimmiko, will you please do the problem on the board.

Kimmiko (walks up to the board): When you add 2 and 2, you count on your fingers (holds up both of her hands with two fingers on each). If I have two fingers on this hand and two fingers on the other hand when you put them together you get four so the answer is four (writes four on the board in blue chalk).

~ Everyone except the teacher and Kai's group start clapping and cheering.

Teacher: (Where did the blue chalk come from?) Thank you , Kimmiko. Now, what she said is right. Now…. O_O

~Kimmiko's asleep on the floor again.

Teacher: What kind of class did they give me this year?


	3. Chaptie 3: Colosseum Part 1

~ It's lunch time!

Rei: Yay! Mommy packed me a fish sandwich!

Mariah: My mommy packed me one, too!

Lee: Me, too!

Gary: My mom packed me a turkey leg. Yum!

Kevin: Yes! Bananas!

~ The four others stare at Kevin.

Kevin: …Well….I don't eat meat all the time.

Max: That's alright. My mommy says meat isn't good for you, but she said last week that carbs weren't good either. She confuses me.

Takao: You're easily confused Max.

~ Everyone except Kimmiko giggles.

Kimmiko: Don't be mean to Maxy, Thaa-cow.

Takao: Okay okay. Hey, do you want your food *reaches for Kimmiko's food*

Kimmiko: *smacks Takao's hand away with her pillow* I'm gonna eat it.

Takaiyu: Don't be a pig Takao.

Takao: But I'm HUNGRY!

~ His voracious roar shakes the small school building.

Takao: ….Oops.

Max: Anyway, after this it's time for recess! We should all play hide and seek!

Everyone: YEAH!

Tala: You're all so juvenile.

Takao: Where did you come from?

Tala: Just walking by. I can't walk somewhere.

Takaiyu: Leave us alone, would you?

~Kai walks up behind Tala and glares at Takaiyu. Takaiyu glares back. Then the air starts to heat up as they stare each other down.

Mariah: Um, isn't it really warm in here?

Rei: Man it's really hot.

Kimmiko: *smoke rises from her blanket covered head* But I need Joaquin…

Everyone *thinking*: Who?

Tala: …Like I said before, your entire group is juvenile. My group is totally more advanced than yours, Takao.

Takao (eating the table): What now?  
Everyone: -_-"

Tala: My point proven.

Mariah: Not true! We could bet you guys in anything any day!

Grey haired boy: Really now, girlie? I don't think so. *walks up to Mariah*Girls can't fight you know.

Mariah*hisses*: You don't know anything.

Grey haired boy: Yeah I do!

Mariah: Nu-uh!

Grey haired boy: Yeah-huh!

Mariah: Nu-uh!

Grey haired boy: Yeah-huh!

Kimmiko *takes a deep breath*: !

~ Everyone except Max stares at her with their hair blown back from the force of her yell.

Takao: Wow…that's cool.

Max: You guys, don't upset Kimmiko! *runs over and hugs her* It's okay. I know your ears must hurt.

Everyone *thinking*: What about our ears?

Tala: Look, the point is. We challenge you to a fight. Outside at recess before naptime, meet us in front of the jungle gym or else.

Kimmiko *gets in front of him*: GO AWAY DOUBLE V MAN!

Tala: What?

~Kimmiko proceeds to beat Tala with her pillow once again.

Tala: Stop it!

Kimmiko: Then go away!

Tala: Spenser! Brain!

~ The tall brown haired boy picks Kimiko up by her shirt.

Spenser: What do I do with her?

Tala *gets up and dusts himself off*: Put her on top of the cubbies.

Max *runs towards Spenser*: Let go of her!

Grey haired boy/ Brian: Not so fast!

~ Brian grabs Max and pushes him back into the others. They all fall down like dominos except dominos don't yell and cry.

Max *starts crying*: Don't be mean to Kimmiko!

Lee: Stop messing with us!

Brian *laughs and stands over them*: If you can't stand up to me then I can do whatever I want!

~Spenser stands on a chair and places Kimmiko on top of the cubbies while she flails around in his grasp.

Tala: Maybe we'll let her down if you guys win in a fight against us.

Max *gets in Tala's face while still crying*: Fine then! Promise? *holds out his hand*

Tala *smirking*: Fine *shakes Max's hand*


	4. Chaptie 3 cont: Colosseum Part 2

HEY! Please read the note at the bottom for something fun!

~Outside in front of the jungle gym.

Max: Alright troops! Fall in!

All the guys in unison: Sir! Yes sir!

Max: Finally! We practiced that forever!

Lee: Why did we have to do that?

Max: Cause that how people get ready for fights. Then later I have to call you dirty little maggots.

Takao: I don't know about this whole name calling thing. And anyway can't we just go in there and punch them in the kisser?

Max: Ew….You shouldn't touch a kisser. Besides, we have to be organized and stuff. That's the way you win a war, maggots!

Kevin *tears up*: I don't like this game.

Gary: I think we should try another way.

Rei: How about we just see what happens?

Takao: I vote for that idea. And what's wrong with a kisser?

Lee: LET'S GO AlREADY!

Gary: Me and Kevin like that idea.

Max: Really?

Everyone else: Yes.

Max: Can I still say the really cool thing?

~Everyone shrugs.

Rei: Sure.

Max *climbs to the top of the jungle gym*: TONIGHT!... WE DINE IN HELL!

Teacher: MAX! Watch you language!

Max: Sorry….

~Max climbs down.

Mariah: So where are these tough guys that wanna fight? They should be here.

Takaiyu: Yeah! I'm ready to beat someone up.

Tala: Right here, losers!

~Tala and his group appear from the left.

Brian: Ready to throw down, ladies?

Mariah: I'm always ready to tear someone like you to pieces.

Max: Hold on! This is supposed to be fair and justice!

Tala: He's right. That's why we're going to fight in rounds. Like on wrestling. Only three people can fight.

Max: Then I pick Mariah, Takaiyu, and Rei.

Takao: But I wanna fight!

Max: You're not going to touch nobody's kisser!

Lee: I wanted to fight, too…

Gray *pats him on the back*: Maybe next time.

Tala: Now the people who fight have to climb into the jungle gym but only two at a time.

Max: Then Takaiyu goes first.

Takaiyu: What? Why me?

Tala: Fine! Kai goes first, too.

~Kai and Takaiyu (by the strength of Takao, Gray, Rei, and Lee) make their way into the jungle gym while the others climb on it and watch from above and around.

Takao: Go Takaiyu!

Takaiyu: I don't wanna be first…

Kai:….Ready?

Tala: Caged Death Match in-if-she-ate-it!*

~Everyone starts cheering as while Kai starts to bounce up and down to prepare for the fight.

Max: You can do it Taka-chan!

Takaiyu: Wah…I…don't wanna hurt you too badly

~Kai takes a swing at Takaiyu. Luckily, she ducks.

Takaiyu: "O_O So we're for real?

Lee: Of course it's real?

Takaiyu: But I didn't think it was real real.

Rei: Wait, what kind of other reals are there?

Spenser: Well there pretend real and kinda real and not real and magic real….

Kevin: And real real

Spenser: Right! Can't forget that one.

Tala *hits Spenser over the head*: Dummy! You aren't supposed to be nice to them.

~While they are discussing what is real, Takaiyu is on the run from Kai.

Takaiyu: !

Kai: Don't make this hard.

Max: Run the other way!

Brian: Girls don't need to fight.

Mariah: Just wait til I get to fight you!

Brian: You wanna throw down?

~Mariah takes out her claws and pounces on Brian knocking him to the ground.

Brian: OW! Cheater!

Mariah: Fight me like a man!

~She starts to pull on his hair.

Brian: NO HAIR PULLING!

Tala: Hey that's not fair!

Max: You guys never play fair!

Tala: That's it! Let's fight right now.

Max: Finally!

Takao: Looks like I get a turn! Look out, Spenser!

~Takao runs at Spenser with his fist blazing (not literally).

Takao: Take this. And that! And some of these!

~Takao flails around while Spenser holds him back with one hand.

Spenser: This is pretend real isn't it?

~While Takaiyu continues to run from Kai, Rei sneaks back into the class room with Lee, Kevin, and Gary. Once inside Gary crouches down in front of the cubbies so that Lee can get on his shoulders. Then Rei gets on Lee's shoulders.

Rei: Kimi-chan?

~He sees Kimmiko wrapped up in her blanket like a burrito hugging the wall.

Kimmiko: Who's there?

Rei: It's Rei.

Kimmiko *pulls her blanket from around her face*: Hi Wei!

Rei: That's not my name.

Lee: I think I need to pee.

Kimmiko: But your name is Wei.

Rei:….okay then. Here, let's get you down.

Kimmiko: No.

Lee: I think I'm going to pee on myself!

Rei: Why not?

Kimmiko: I don't know you.

Rei: What?

Kimmiko: You not family so I don't go with you.

Lee: I. HAVE. TO. TINKLE.

Rei: "-_- Okay I'll go get Max

~Takaiyu continues to run from Kai who continues to chase her while Max and Tala dual to the death!...with slaps!

Max: Meeeaaahhh!

Tala: Stop it! You're hitting too hard!

Quick note! *Quiz fun: Remember that weird combo of words Tala said? Say it five times fast to get the read word. Tell me what it is in a review with an idea for an adventure for the kids to go on. First three reviews get their ideas used if they follow the guidelines for a K+ story. Not matter how crazy. As long as its rated K+


	5. Chaptie 4: Pantsu Part 1

~Rei, Gary, and Kevin run outside to get Max.

Gary: Max!

Max: Not now! I have to finish this!

~Max stands over Tala while slapping Tala's arms and face.

Tala: Sttttoooooooopppppp iiiiiiitttttttt!

Max: No! This is for Kimmiko!

Gary *picks Max*: Kimmiko needs you.

Max: LET ME FINISH HIM!

Takaiyu: WAAAAHHH!

~She takes handfuls of sand and throws them at Kai.

Takaiyu: STAY AWAY! I KNOW KARATE!

Brain: I don't want to be bald!

Mariah: MWWWWAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAA!

Kevin: She's going to that scary place again…. *hides behind Rei*

~The trio plus Max make it back to the cubbies. Gary lets Rei get on his back while Max (after some heated argument) climbs on Rei's shoulders.

Max: Kimmiko!

~ Once again, she's wrapped up like a burrito.

Max: Kimmiko! It's Max! I'm here to save you.

Kimmiko *pokes her head out of Joaquin*: Okay. How am I going to get down?

Max:…Please hold while I process your question.

~Gary waits patiently for the others to get the ghost girl down. It's a rather nice day otherwise. He doesn't mind helping ghost girl since she was nice to Kevin and stood up for everybody. She's really fun. Along with Taka and Max and Tako. Maybe he should bring them some food one day to thank them. That sounds nice.

Lee: GARY.

~ Gary looks up and sees Lee with his pants and underwear around his ankles.

Lee *crying*: I didn't make it to the potty!

Gary: it's okay.

Teacher: LEE!

~She picks Lee up and holds him at arm's length.

Kimmiko: Hi Teacha!

Teacher *looks up*: …Why?

Max: We got into a death match with Tala and his friends because they put Kimmiko on top of the cubbies and then we came back to rescue her so then Lee had to pee but he didn't make it and I got some boo boos from fighting Tala…..

Teacher: Okay. I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice.

~She walks over to her desk with Lee in her arms. She takes a bottle of medicine from one of the drawers, pours a pill out, and then gulps it down with a swig of water. With that, the Teacher activates her superpowers, stops the fighting between the two groups, gets Lee some new pants and underwear, and gets Kimmiko down from the cubbies before putting bandages on everyone's boo boos.

Everyone: Thanks Teacher! :D

Teacher *slumped in her chair*: …..Of course children…..wait… where's Kai?

Kai *coughing*: Here.

~Kai walks into the day care and spreads dust and sand everywhere.

Teacher: KAI! Who did this to you?

Kai: I tripped.

Everyone: …..-_-"

Teacher: Well, alright, come here and let me bandage you up properly.

Takao *smirking*: He just doesn't want everyone to know he got beat up by….

~Suddenly a shoe slams into Takao's face.

Rei: Should have seen that coming.

Takaiyu: Are you alright?

Takao *takes the shoe off of his face*: It tastes funny.

~Takao stuffs it in his mouth.

Takao: It's not bad though.

Everyone: -_-"

Teacher *grabs Takao and puts her hand in his mouth*: It's not right to eat shoes!

Takao: But is taste alwight!

Teacher *pulls the shoe out of Takao's mouth*: Just because something tastes go doesn't mean you should eat it.

Takao: But all that fighting made me HUNGRY!

~The roar of Takao's stomach violently shakes the school house. Chairs fall over as the bookcases and cubbies rock back and forth.

Takao: I NEED FOOD.

~Takaiyu tosses a roll of bread into his mouth. As Takao slowly chews, his stomach settles.

Teacher: I…I don't understand…

Takaiyu: We just have to make sure he doesn't get too hungry or else….

Teacher: Okay…..I can handle this….I've been through college...Alright children! Gather around for snack time!

EVERYONE: SNACK TIME!

~Suddenly children come rushing from all around. Flooding the school house, they clamor and scream for their treats.

Takao: I GO FIRST!

~He jumps up on a table and waves his hands around.

Kevin*crying*: WWWWWWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Gary: Kevin! Where are you?

Kevin: All I see is pink!

Gary: Pink?

Brown haired girl: EWWWW! Don't look at my panties!

Kevin*crying still*: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE!

Blonde haired blue eyed boy: _Fantastico!_ _Panties mervigliosi!_

Mariah: NEVER LOOK AT GIRL'S PANTIES!

Rei: Panties?

Teacher: NO! We don't talk about panties here!

Max: _Pantsu!_

Kimmiko: _Pantsu!_

Takao: _Pantsu!_

Tala: NO PANTSU!

~Suddenly Tala flips over a chair and starts to cry.

Brian: Here we go again.

~Like a tsunami, the wall of children slams against the Teacher.

Teacher: Ack! Hold on! Let me get the snacks!

Takao: GIVE ME SNACKS OR GIVE ME….MORE SNACKS!

Everyone *chanting*: SNACKS. SNACKS. SNACKS. SNACKS!

Purple haired boy *sonic shout*: YOU UNCOUTH RUFFIANS!

~Everyone's shuts up at the force of the yell.

Purple haired boy: Behave would you?

~Everyone except Max, Kimmiko, and the Teacher shake their heads.

Purple haired boy: Everyone stand in a line!

~Everyone does as he says.

Purple haired boy: Good. Now, Teacher, I hope that helps you.

Teacher: ….Yes….thank you, Robert.

Max: Isn't that weird that Robert can yell like you, too, Kimi-chan?

Kimmiko: No fair…

Max: What?

Kimmiko *plops down on her bottom and pulls Joaquin over her head*: NO FAIR.


	6. Chaptie 4 cont: Pantsu Part 2

A/N: I'm not to sure about this chapter. I may rewrite it depending on how you guys like it.

~ After everyone gets their snacks, the teacher gathers everyone around for story time.

Teacher: Alright children, does anyone have a book that they want me to read?

~Most of the children raise their hands, but Takao whose face is covered in crumbs stands up and jumps up and down.

Takao: Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!

Teacher: Let's see.

Takao: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

Teacher: How about….

Takao: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Teacher: Gary!

Takao: WHAT?

Gary: I want to hear Loris the Gorgeous Tortoise, please.

Teacher: I'll read about Joyce just for you since you asked so nicely.

Gary: Thank you a lot, Ms. Teacher.

~ As the teacher starts to read, Takao plops down and crosses his arms. Even after the teacher finishes the story, he keeps his arms crossed.

Takaiyu: Don't be mad.

Takao: But I wanted to hear about Taters the Navigator Alligator!

Takaiyu: You gotta be nice though.

Takao: NO!

Max: What's wrong?

Takaiyu: He didn't hear the story he wanted to hear.

Max: Well, we could just read it together.

Takaiyu: How about that Tako-kun?

Takao:….Okay.

Takaiyu: Let's go sit in the beanbag chairs!

Max: YAY!

Takao*get up and starts running*: I want the red one!

~They all sit in their chairs and Max opens "Taters the Navigator Alligator".

Max: Hmmmm….One day….there was an …..allagoter….name…Tates

Takao: His name is Taters! Can you read Max?

Max: I can read a little.

Takao: But we need someone who can read a lot.

Max: I would get Kimmiko but….

Takaiyu: Where is she?

Max: I promised I wouldn't tell.

Takao: Sounds like fun if you can't tell. Tell us!

Max: But I can't. I made an ultra super mega pinkie promise. And I don't want to lose an eye.

Takaiyu: How would you lose an eye?

Max: You know! Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. If you break a pinkie promise bad stuff will happen to you.

Takao: Nu-uh! Bad stuffs won't happen to you.

Max: Uh-huh! It totally will.

Takao: Fine then I pinkie promise that I won't burp!

Max *holds out his hand*: Alright. But I told you so.

Takaiyu: Maybe you should think about this?

Takao *shakes Max's pinkie*: Don't worry. Nothing will happen.

~ Takao then holds his stomach and rubs it.

Max: What are you doing?

Takaiyu *from under a table*: You should hide.

Max: Why?

Takao: BUUUUUURRRR

~Takao's burp blows Max away and shakes the daycare violently.

Takao: …..urp.

Max *climbs over an upside-down table and knocked over chairs*: That was AWESOME!

Takao *rubs his stomach*: See. Nothing bad happened.

~Teacher crawls out of a pile of mats.

Teacher: Was that a typhoon?

Takaiyu: Hide, Takao!

Takao: Right!

~ While the Teacher looks for the source of the gale force winds, Rei and his group play a game of Cat and Mouse.

Lee: I don't want to be the Mouse. Gary! You be the mouse.

Mariah: That's no fair. Gary was the mouse last time.

Gary: I don't mind.

Mariah: No. Lee has to be the mouse.

Lee: But I don't want to!

Mariah: Do you want to fight?

Lee:….I'm the mouse.

Kevin: YAY! Go hide Lee!

Lee: Fine.

~ The rest of the group closes their eyes and counts to ten. Then they set out to find Lee.

Rei: He's not under any of the tables.

Mariah: He's not in the cubbies.

Gary: …where's Kevin.

Kevin: Lee's not in the bathroom.

Gary: Kevin. Stay close to me!

Kevin: But I had to tinkle.

Mariah: We have to find Lee! Let's look outside.

~ The group goes outside and looks around carefully.

Kevin: He's not in the sandbox.

Rei: I don't see him anywhere. He's a good mouse.

~Suddenly the blonde haired blue eyed boy runs up behind Mariah and pulls her pants down.

Blonde haired blue eyed boy: _Panties mervigliosi_!

~ Everyone looks down and sees Mariah's pink panties.

Mariah: O/O

Lee *jumps out of a pile of leaves*: Don't touch my sister!

Max *runs outside*: _Pantsu!_

Kimmiko *from somewhere unknown*: _Pantsu!_

Takao *jumps out of a bush*: _Pantsu!_

Tala *turns away from a game of football*: NO PANTSU!

Brian: Watch out!

~A football flies past Tala and smacks Takao in the face.

Max: Told you so!

Takaiyu *runs outside*: Takao!

~ As everyone looks at Mariah, she pulls her pants up. She grits her teeth together while clinching her fist. Then…

Mariah *crying*: …..ah…..ah….ah….aaaaaaahhh….WWAAAAAAHHHH!

Lee *grabs the blonde haired blue eyed boy by the jacket*: Say you're sorry to my sister!

Blonde haired blue eyed boy:_ Non mi toccare!_

Robert *walks up to Lee*: What is this cacophony?

Blonde boy: _Vuole farmi del mal! _

Robert: What happened pray tell?

Lee: He pulled down my sister's pants in front of everybody!

Robert: Enrique! How dare you assault this young girl! And speak the Emperor's Japanese!

Enrique: But I wanted to see panties!

Max: _Pan…_ *Tala runs towards him*  
Tala *tackles Max*: NO PANTSU!

Takaiyu *runs over to Mariah*: Are you okay?

~Mariah runs away crying. After Takaiyu runs after her, Max, Lee, Gary, Rei, Robert, and Kevin surround Enrique.

Kevin: No one makes Mai-Mai cry.

Gary: That's was mean.

Lee: I won't let my sister cry if you're not crying, Blondie.

Max: You don't do that to girls!

Enrique: Hey! You can't all beat me up. That's not fair.

Rei *growling*: We don't have to be fair.

Robert: I'm disgusted at you. It will be satisfying when I punch your face for that young lady.

Enrique: Even you?

Lee: I get the first punch!

Teacher: Children! This is the second time today that you've all gotten into a fight! And even you Robert! I'm surprised!

Lee: But Teacher! *points at Enrique* He pulled down my sister's pants in front of everyone!

Teacher: Enrique? Is that true?

Enrique: No of course not.

Rei: We saw you!

Gary *growls*: Don't lie!

Teacher: Enrique, you have to go to time out.

Enrique: But I didn't…

Teacher *picks Enrique up and takes him inside*: RIGHT NOW!

Robert: That was hardly satisfying.

Lee: I'm going to get him eventually.

Kimmiko *jumps down from a tree with Joaquin over her like a cloak*: I'll help.

Kevin *hides behind Gary*: AHH! GHOSTIE GIRL!

Lee: What are _you _going to do?

Kimmiko: My super scream. And a plan.

Lee: ….That works.

Kimmiko: But I need Wobert to help me.

Robert: My name is Robert.

Kimmiko: I said Wobert.

Robert: Robert.

Kimmiko: Wobert!

Robert:….Robert.

Kimmiko *stomps her feet*: Wobert! Wobert! Wobert! Please help me!

Robert: I'm never one to refuse a young girl. Let's join forces.


	7. Chaptie 4 cont: Pantsu Part 3

A/N: Tell me what you think of this direction. I don't know if I like it. How about you?

Green haired boy: Oh it's such a marvelous day!

~ The green haired boy shovels sand into a bucket while humming to himself.

Fiery redheaded boy: OLIVER!

Oliver: Yes, Johnny?

Johnny: We haven't made any appearances in this story yet! Are you okay with that?

Oliver: What story are _you _talking about?

Johnny: Someone is writing this right now. And they had the nerve to not make me the main character!

Oliver: You're the main character in all my stories if that makes you feel better.

Johnny: NO! Not at all! Enrique has gotten more talking parts than us!

Oliver: We've been talking to each other all day. I don't get what you're trying to say.

Johnny: Someone is making you say that! Hey you! YES YOU!

~Johnny shakes his fist in the author's direction.

Johnny: You can't control me! I'm untamable!

Oliver: Johnny, did you take your medicine today?

Johnny: I don't need that stuff! And no one can make me take it!

~Enrique walks up.

Enrique: Ciao! What's up with Johnny?

Oliver: He thinks he's in someone story or something.

Johnny: MAKE THEM BELIEVE ME!

Enrique: Someone jumped on the crazy train today.

Oliver: Just ignore him. Why did you get in trouble earlier?

Enrique: I really don't understand it. I just like looking at girls' panties. All girls' panties are pretty! What's wrong with that?

Max: _Pa…_

Tala *tackles Max*: NOT TODAY!

Oliver: Well, how would you feel if a girl pulled down your pants because she wanted to look at you undies?

Enrique: A girl wants to do that?

Oliver: ….Nevermind.

Johnny: LISTEN TO ME!

~Suddenly a wind picks up and blows sand into Johnny's face.

Johnny: Bleeh! Why?

Oliver: Why do I hang out with you guys at all?

~Robert walks up.

Robert: Hello there gentlemen. How is the day going?

~Enrique quickly hides behind Johnny.

Enrique: Are you still angry about that panties thing?

Johnny: Enrique, I suggest you run away if the author has anything to say about this.

Robert: I have no idea what you are referencing Jonathan. However, I have not come to batter you about_ that _unfortunate incident. Rather, I must say that I must ask you to leave our companionship.

Enrique: ….Are you kicking me out of the group? How come you can kick me out of the group?

Johnny: Yeah who made you the leader?

Robert: Whose parents make the most money?

The other boys: Yours do.

Robert: Who's from the one of the oldest dynasties in Europe?

Other boys: You are.

Robert: Who is the oldest?

Other boys: You are.

Robert: And who's the tallest?

Enrique: Okay! I get it. But why kick me out?

Robert: You have disappointed me, and I do not want to associate myself with such a derelict.

Oliver: Robert! Don't kick Enrique out of the group! At least give him some time to think about what he did!

Robert: …You make a point. Fine. If Enrique can tell me why girl's don't like showing their panties then he can rejoin us, but if not…

Enrique: You don't have to worry about that! I'll be back in the group soon. OFF I GO!

~Enrique dashes off in a dashing and wonderful style.

Johnny: Dashing? He just tripped when he climbed over the sandbox! WHO ARE YOU?

~ Both Oliver and Robert start to distance themselves from Johnny as he continues to yell at the author who doesn't appreciate this kind of ungratefulness. Anyway, while Johnny screams out at the sky. Lee, Gary, and Rei hide in a bush.

Lee: How much longer do we have to wait!

Gary: Patience is the key to longevity.

Rei: Not now Gary. Look! There he is.

~Enrique skips in front of the bush.

Lee: Do we get him?

Rei: Not yet. Kimmiko said to wait.

Enrique: What's this?

Lee: Did he see us?

Enrique: It's a blanket!

Rei: Isn't that Joaquin?

Gary: It's Ghostie Girl's!

~ Then suddenly, something rises from the ground.

Enrique: _Che cosa?_

~ Enrique finds himself trapped in a net dangling from a tree branch.

Enrique: Hey! Let me down!

Kimmiko *without her twin tails*: Can't.*jumps down from the tree holding a rope*

Enrique: Oh…..hi! Since you're a girl I won't get that mad at you. In fact if you let me down, I'll give you a kiss.

Kimmiko: No. I don't wanna.

Enrique: Come on! Just let our lips touch. Watch the sparks fly.

Kimmiko: No. I wanna talk.

Enrique: Can't you let me down to talk.

Kimmiko: No. You were mean to Mai-Mai.

Enrique: Who? Ah…the girl with the lovely pink hair!

Kimmiko: *sigh* Girls don't like to have everyone see panties!

Enrique: But panties are pretty.

Kimmiko: But only other girls can see other girls' panties.

Enrique: So boys can't look at panties?

Kimmiko: Right.

Enrique: WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO WE LIVE IN WHERE A BOY CAN'T LOOK AT PANTIES!

Kimmiko: *pulls something out of her pocket* Here. _Pantsu._

Enrique: ….are you giving them to me?

Kimmiko: Uh-huh.

Enrique: Bless you! You're an angel.

~ Kimmiko starts to lower Enrique down from the tree.

Rei: That's the signal! Let's get the teacher.

Gary: Where did she get the panties from?

Lee: The teacher? I want to beat him up.

Rei: Weren't you listening when Kimmiko told us her plan?

Lee:…..did you guys notice that the sky is really blue?

Rei: …alright, let's get the teacher.

Lee: NO! I FIGHT!

Gary: Oh boy….

~ Lee jumps out of the bush screaming as Enrique frees himself from the net.

Kimmiko: …..why?

Enrique: I thought it was safe!

~ Screaming, Enrique, who still has the panties, runs away from Lee.

Lee: FOR JUSTICE!

Enrique: NO! Not my wonderful face!

Kimmiko: Wei! Get teacha!

Rei: Okay.

~ Rei and Gary run into the day care while Kimmiko collects the things for her trap.

Kimmiko: I didn't get to yell or anything…..I want to show off my supersonic scream.

Robert: So… how did the plan go?

Kimmiko: Oh….Hi Wobbie. It didn't work.

Robert: You gave me a nickname?

Kimmiko: You don't like?

Robert: O/O…..No, I like it.

Kimmiko: Lee went mad and attack Blondie.

Robert: Ah, well, will everything work out?

Teacher: LEE! ENRIQUE! WHAT IS GOING ON?

Kimmiko: Uh-huh.

Teacher: What is all this fighting about!

Lee: THE PANTIES!

Teacher: I SAID WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THOSE!

Tala *sitting on Max*: Don't you dare say it.

Takao *pops out behind Tala*: _Pantsu! _

Tala: WAAAAAAHHHH!

Teacher: ENRIQUE! Why do you have those in your hand?  
Enrique: They were given to me!

Teacher: By who?

~Suddenly a brown haired girl comes running out of the daycare.

Brown haired girl: TEACHER! SOMEONE STOLE MY PANTIES.

Teacher: Hiromi?

~Hiromi runs up to the Teacher and grabs her skirt while crying loudly.

Teacher: Enrique, did you steal Hiromi's…..you know what?

Enrique: No.

Teacher: Then how did you get them?

Enrique: An angel gave them to me!

~ Everyone starts to crowd around the teacher.

Johnny: I told you this would happen! You should have just taken your beating.

Olive: Oh my….

Robert: Disappointing.

Takaiyu: Again?

Kimmiko: *covers her head with Joaquin*: ….Bad person.

Teacher: That's it Enrique. I'm calling your parents.

Enrique: Wait! That's her! *points at Kimmiko*

Kimmiko: Nu-uh!

Enrique: *runs towards her and take Joaquin off of her* See?

Kimmiko: It wasn't me….Give Joaquin back!

Enrique: I mean your hair is different and she was prettier than you, but you look like her.

Kimmiko: *starts to tear up*: Give it….

Enrique *puts Joaquin over his head* Are you related to her?

Kimmiko * takes a deep breath*: GIVE IT….

~ Suddenly Enrique kisses her on the cheek.

Enrique: You're still really cute though.

~ Kimmiko looks at him then takes Joaquin back from him.

Takao: HEY! HEY! HEY EVERYBODY! ENRIQUE LIKES KIMMIKO!

~ Soon all the children on the playground start pointing at Kimmiko and Enrique and laughing.

Takao: HEY! Kimmiko and Enrique sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Takaiyu: Takao! Stop that!

Brian: HAA HAA HAA! They're going to get married one day!

Teacher: That's enough! Enrique, you're in big trouble!

~The teacher picks up Enrique and carries him inside while everyone else laughs.

Mariah *runs up to Kimmiko*: Are you alright?

Kimmiko *plops down and pulls Joaquin over her head*: No.

Takaiyu: Are you gonna cry?

Kimmiko: No.

Max *hugs Kimmiko*: I'm sorry I didn't help you.

Kimmiko *pulls Joaquin off her head*: It's okay. I'm happy because I'm smart!

Takaiyu: What do you mean?

Kimmiko *claps her hands*: My plan worked perfectly! Just as planned!

Max: Is that all you care about? How smart you are?

Kimmiko: I care about you. And Taka-chan, Mai-Mai, Wei, Lee, Gawie, Kevin, Wobbie, and Tako-chan even though he's super mean.

Max: You're gonna get in trouble for being mean at daycare today.

Kimmiko: But Mai-Mai, do you feel better?

Mariah: I feel a little better. But what about that Hiromi? I feel bad for her.

Kimmiko: Don't worry. Those weren't her panties. I just gave her some candy to do that.

Takaiyu: Then whose panties where they?

Kimmiko: Mine.

All: O_O….

Kimmiko: Why do you have that look?

Takaiyu: So….you're nakie?

Kimmiko: I have clothes on so I'm not nakie.

~Suddenly Max dashes into the school building.

Kimmiko: What wrong?

Mariah *sighing*: Thanks Kimmiko.


	8. Chaptie 5: Boys Will Be Boys Part 1

~ It's a bright new day at the daycare just down the street from the Kinomiya dojo. Children and parents file in while the teacher greets them. Takaiyu and Takao hold hands outside of the gate waiting for Max and Kimmiko to show up.

Takaiyu: I can't wait to play games with them!

Takao *chews on a ham sandwich*: I just hope they brought food with them.

~While they wait, they see Tala and his group walk past them.

Takaiyu: Good morning.

Kai: ….Hey

Tala: ….Yeah….Hi.

Spenser: Good morning Taka-chan!

Brian: Don't be so nice!

Takao: Hey don't be mean! I'll fight you again!

Brian *sticks his tongue out at Takao*: Sure, you smelly dummy!

Takao: Hey no one calls me smelly you dodo!

Brian: Little baby!

Takao: You're a girl since you cry like one!

Brian: Take that back you stupid head!

Spenser: You're not supposed to say the s-word!

Brian: I say what I want! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Mariah: Who's stupid?

Brian: Bwah! Not you! Not you!

Lee: It better not be any of us.

Gary: Good morning everyone.

Kevin *from behind Gary*: Hi…..

Rei: Hey guys.

Takaiyu: Good morning. How are you guys?

Lee: I'm good.

Mariah: I'm ready for a good fight!

Rei: I'm ready to learn something.

~Everyone looks at Rei weirdly.

Rei: What…what's wrong with learning?

~ Suddenly a red haired boy wearing a baseball cap and glove runs into Kevin.

Kevin: WAH!

Red haired boy: Whoops! *he hops up and catches an incoming baseball* Sorry about that.

Gary: That's okay. *helps Kevin up*

Kevin *teary eyed*: I'm okay….

Red haired boy: Hi! I'm Michael and I like baseball!

Everybody: Hi!

Michael: Do you guys like to play baseball?

Rei: What's baseball?

Michael *puts his arm around Rei's shoulder*: It's the best thing ever!

Teacher: It's almost time for class to start! Start coming in children!

Michael: I'll tell you all about it later!

~Michael runs towards the daycare building and waves.

Takaiyu: He was nice.

Takao: Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up so we can get morning snacks.

Takaiyu: Nu-uh! We have to wait for our friends.

Max: WAIT!

~Max and Kimmiko come running up to the gate.

Takaiyu: You guys made it!

~She hugs both of them.

Max: Sorry we're late. A lot of stuff happened.

Takao: OKAY. YEAH. MORNING SNACK! NOW!

~ Takao pushes them all inside the gate while everyone makes their way inside of the daycare and finds their seats.

Robert: What a nice day! I'm surprised more of these ruffians aren't meddling in others affairs or causing chaos.

Oliver: Well, they're probably afraid of you and Lee.

Robert: Afraid of me?

Johnny: You yell so loud that you can break glass. You almost punched your own friend…..and you're taller than everybody else….except for Spenser and Gary.

Robert: That's no reason to fear me.

Enrique: Those are some pretty good reasons.

Oliver: How much trouble did you get in Enrique?

Enrique: Papa didn't get too mad at me. He just told me I have to get better at it. Mama was really mad though! She and Papa yelled a lot but then they made up with lots of kisses.

Johnny: EWW! I don't want to hear all that stuff.

Enrique: What? Kisses are great!

Johnny: YOU! *points to the author* Don't go there!

Oliver: Here he goes again.

Johnny: You know I don't like gross stuff like that!

Enrique: What? Like this?

~Enrique leans over and kisses Oliver on the cheek.

Oliver: Wah! Why me?

Enrique: You were the closest.

Johnny: STOP IT!

Robert: Don't make me use my voice.

Oliver: Enrique, you have to stop doing things like that to other people.

Enrique: Like what?

Oliver: What if I kissed you on the cheek?

Enrique: I wouldn't mind, but I would like it better if a girl kissed me.

Oliver: ….I try too hard to help you…

Teacher: Alright everyone! It's time to start class!

~ Everyone quiets down while the teacher takes role. Afterwards she starts to pass out snacks.

Takao: I can't wait for the morning snack!

Rei: Oh boy…let the rest of us have some.

Takao: I'll think about it.

Lee: You better let us have some.

Takao: Maybe.

Mariah: Maybe?

Takao: ….well all the girls can have some, but the boys….maybe….

Takaiyu: Tako-chan! You should be nice to everybody.

Takao: Don't worry. I was kidding. I'll leave half for everybody else.

Rei: Because that's so satisfying ….

Takao: …you're being weird today Rei.

Rei: I'm not being weird. I'm using sarcasm.

Takao: Scar-cats-um?

Rei: It's like saying the opposite of what you really mean.

Takao: Like saying no when you mean yes?

Rei: Yeah like that, but you have to make sure that everybody knows that you don't mean it.

Takao: ….What?

Rei: It's okay if you don't get it.

Takao: Sure…I do?

Rei *sighing*: Not everyone can use sarcasm.

Takao: I bet you I can use it!

Lee: You can't even say it right.

Takao: ….I can so!

Lee: You can't.

Takao: I can do anything I want to do!

Brian *from his table*: Oh yeah? Then I bet you can't hold your breath for a whole minute.

Takao: Tsssk! That's not even that hard!

~ Takao takes in a deep breath before puff his cheeks out and holding both his hands over his mouth.

Rei: One, Two, Three….

Max: Go Takao!

~Everyone at the table gets up and cheers.

Rei: Thirty five, Thirty six…

Brian: You'll never make it!

Takaiyu: Don't talk to him like that!

Brian: I can do whatever I want!

~Spenser picks up Brian.

Brian: Hey! Put me down!

Spenser: You should be nice to girls. Sorry, Takaiyu.

Takaiyu: That's okay.

Rei: Fifty five, Fifty six, Fifty seven…

Max: GO TAKAO!

Rei: Fifty nine, Sixty!

~ Everyone at Takao's table jumps up, cheers, and claps.

Takao *jumps on the table*: Told you so! I can do whatever I want to do!

Brian: You cheated!

Rei: He didn't. I counted for him.

Brian: Well…I bet he can't do it again!

Tala: Brian's right. He probably couldn't do it again.

Takao: I can so do it again!

Brian: OH YEAH!

Takao: YEAH! I can do anything. In fact, I bet you can't do anything!

Brian: NOT TRUE!

Takao: IT'S SO TRUE!

Brian: YOU WANT TO THROW DOWN?

Takao: I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE ASKING?

Brian: JUST SAY YES!

Takao: FINE!


End file.
